


Do you want to ruin your life with me?

by MyLow



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLow/pseuds/MyLow
Summary: Everyone keeps telling Tyler that Josh is a troublemaker and he’s gonna ruin Tyler’s life.Tyler thinks differently.





	Do you want to ruin your life with me?

Tyler is way out of Josh’s league and Josh knows it. Tyler is the popular kid, smart, sporty, nice, just perfect in general. Everyone else knows it as well. Josh isn’t dumb or deaf. He hears what people say about them, whenever they go somewhere together.  
‘He’s too good for him.’  
‘He shouldn’t hang around with someone like that Dun kid.’  
‘What are _they_ doing together?’  
Even Tyler’s other friends keep saying Josh is not on the same level as them, and he can’t fault them for that, his friends are right. Josh is just a poor, no-good punk kid, but as long as Tyler wants him close, he’s not going anywhere. Doesn’t mean it’s gonna hurt any less when Tyler finally comes to his senses, notices that Josh is just dragging him down and breaking him. No matter who you’ll ask, nobody would give them their blessing, everybody’s against them, cause they know what’s best for Tyler, cause they know he has to think of his future. Josh just wishes Tyler would hurry the fuck up and get it over with.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler has always known what he wants in life: someone who’d give up everything for him, who’s always on time when they meet up, who never forgets a birthday, someone who asks him what’s up when he’s down, who makes him little gifts he didn’t ask for, someone who knows what he means, even though the exact opposite came out of his mouth. Someone who understands him, who he can talk to, a one-and-only-forever-together partner.  
Tyler has NOT known, he’d find that in Joshua Dun, of all people. The punk guy with dyed hair and a nose ring. The guy his own family doesn’t approve of. The guy everyone keeps telling him will lie to him, cheat on him, cause they “know guys like him” and they “just want the best for you” and “you guys just don’t fit, so why are you doing this to yourself?”  
The guy who literally just asked him what Tyler wants from him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t get it Tyler, what do you want from me? Do you want to ruin your life with me? Is this some sick game to show someone that you don’t give a fuck about their opinion? You gotta think of your family Tyler, of your friends. What would they say about this?”  
“Yes.”  
“…Uh-Yes? Yes what, Tyler?”  
“Yes, I want to ruin my life with you. Let’s start right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @odetolizzy  
> Song-Inspiration: Leben Ruinieren-Kraftklub


End file.
